Timey Wimey Drabbles
by Vix of TARDIS
Summary: More collected 100 word drabbles from the Whoniverse. Various characters and settings.
1. Going Home

Sometimes it seems like time stands still, other times years will pass

without the slightest hint. What's a day, a month, a year when you have

the whole of time at your command? It can be exhilarating and

terrifying all at once, and one can easily get caught up in it if one

isn't careful. Yet, there always comes a time when it's enough - one

must come home and pick up the pieces of a life ignored. Sometimes -

more often than not - that time doesn't come by choice, and going home

will be the hardest thing you'll have to do.


	2. Waterfalls

After the Doctor left to see the diamond waterfalls or whatever the hell

he was on about - Donna decided to relax in one of their amazing hot

tubs for awhile. Midnight had everything you could imagine for your

personal comfort. Absolutely wizard - and here she was, having it all

to herself. "I don't think that spaceman has any clue how to relax!"

Donna mused, as the hot, bubbly jets caressed her body just right.

"Whatever he's doing, I hope he's enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying

this!" Donna gushed, as a staff member informed her she had a message.


	3. Losses

By the time they heard him leaving, she was too late to see him go -

without even a proper goodbye. They looked into each other's eyes, and

cried.

He'd left them because it was the only way. He couldn't take the chance

- the new Doctor needed Rose and she belonged there - her family needed

her - the Doctor knew it was the right thing to do, and he was

determined, even if he had to make the sacrifice.

So much Donna could do - if only she had the time, but a meta-crisis was

impossible, and she knew all would be lost.


	4. Homecoming

After all her hard work - no thanks to the Doctor and that woman -

finally she'd see those babies back to their parents as she promised.

She'd seeded the Earth with life, which gave her all the joy she'd ever

wanted. She watched them rise up, every one of them - her children as

much as their parents' - she was their nanny, and equally as important.

Surely they'd want her to come and see to the children's needs now that

they were leaving Earth. She walked into the beam and prepared to join

them, ignoring the Doctor's warnings - she was coming home!


	5. Homage

The family huddled together as their city burned around them. The

Doctor and Donna were gone - disappeared, leaving them to die. For a

few horrifying seconds, they waited for the flames to engulf them -

then, a strong hand reached out for them.

Now they stood on a hill, watching as the city burned itself out. They

shuddered as they realised what might have happened. Now they had

another chance to live the life they wanted. When they rebuilt, their

benefactors would get the homage they deserved. A shrine would be

established - from this day forward, they'd be their household gods.


	6. Gone

It was done. Everything was gone without a trace as though it had never

happened. The pain was nearly too hard to bear as he spoke to her

family, braced against contempt from one - sympathy from the other

helped him through. One last warning, one last look - all he had to

say. She looked at him - no recognition, tossing off a greeting just to

be polite. As polite as she could muster, only interrupting

conversation for a moment before going on as though they'd never met -

as though she'd never saved the world, as though they'd never been best

mates.


	7. Turning Point

He closed his eyes against the emptiness and began to dream. A bleak,

hopeless vision punctuated by inescapable horror, and nobody near to

bring him gently into wakefulness. He screamed, but not before the

guilt inside nearly suffocated him. Abandoning sleep, he tried to

remember why he'd always been so driven to put things right, even at a

cost. Despite his losses, he had to believe the universe was better for

his having been there, and he'd be damned if he'd let Davros win by

shaming him to inaction. He set a course for Christmas, determined to

enjoy it all.


	8. Shameful Silence

The entity took over, stealing his voice and infiltrating their minds.

They decided he was the one to blame, and began the process of throwing

him out of the vehicle. He tried to fight, keeping a weak foothold on

one of the seats, but their brute strength was too much. Somehow, the

hostess found the will to see the truth, and pushed Sky, the first one

lost, outside, losing herself as well.

As the passengers were freed from their mental state, nobody would admit

to anything, but their shameful silence spoke for them. The Doctor

couldn't save them from themselves.


	9. Change

The black leather jacket was familiar - the man wearing it was not.

Rose panicked as the skinny, wild haired man insisted that he was the

Doctor. She could barely get her mind around it - sure, she'd seen so

many things she never would have believed had she not seen for herself,

but this was asking too much. He had to be a Slitheen, she told herself

- told him too, though he denied it. Finally, he showed her - he

remembered things that only the Doctor would remember. Rose had to

believe - but she still missed the man he used to be.


	10. The Journey Back

Every day that passed since the worst day of her life was like a long,

arduous journey back. She took a job at Torchwood - worked long hours -

her mother thought she wanted to forget, but she was working toward a

goal - to find him again. Finally, her work paid off, and she nearly

found her way back. Small breaches in the universe found Rose in her

old world, long enough to send a message, likely not received. Soon,

an opportunity arose - a new world, built around a woman - Rose led her

to restore the timeline, and her message got through.


End file.
